Clueless Buttercup
by XWhAtEvErX
Summary: Buttercup has a bad grade and needs to change it in order to pass. She gets a tutor but then she starts falling for the tutor AND likes Butch at the same time. so who will she choose? R&R!
1. The Unexpected

_Deep down, I knew he is the only one who truly understands me, but of course I wouldn't admit that to him …_

* * *

**Buttercup****: Thank god XWhAtEvErX doesn't own the PPG in any way. Actually Craig McCracken does.**

**XWhAtEvErX:**** I WAS GONNA SAY THAT! DX**

**Buttercup:**** But I said it first… (sticks tongue out)**

**XWhAtEvErX: ****Just be quiet for now all right?**

**Buttercup:**** (rolls eyes) whatever…**

**Princess:**** (walks in) Yeah BUTTERFINGERS!**

**XWhAtEvErX****: WHAT ARE ****YOU**** DOING HERE? GO AWAY!**

**Buttercup****: WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!**

**Princess:**** I thought I could drop by to say hi to my **_**TWO BUDDIES.**_

**XWhAtEvErX****: We don't want to talk to you Princess so just leave us alone!**

**Princess:**** I'll leave you guys alone unless (points at XWhAtEvErX) you put me in your story.**

**XWhAtEvErX****: Will you promise to go away if I put you in?**

**Princess: (forms a mischievous smile) I promise.**

**XWhAtEvErX****: All right then…it's a deal… (sighs)**

**Princess: good… (turns around and walks off laughing villainously)**

**Buttercup: HAVE YOU HONESTLY GONE CRAZY???**

**XWhAtEvErX****: Trust me, I know what I'm doing (laughs evilly). For you readers out there, this is gonna be only a few SHORT chapters due to the fact that i'm not a very good writer so you'll have to bear with me on this alright.**** NOTE: The RRB are not evil anymore since they turned good somehow, so don't mind the personality change and there's a pairing in here you might not like, so please NO FLAMES OR HARSH CRITISM ****Don't like my story? Well, that's you're problem not mine, but you can give constructive advice on how to ****improve my writing****. If you do give me flames or you ****heavily criticize every detail**** in ****ANY**** of my stories, I'll give you a piece of my mind whether you like it or not! Another thing too, if you don't have anything **_**nice**_** or something **_**useful**_** to say in the review, ****DON'T**** post anything at all. Enough about that, I hope you R&R (so cliché, right?)! By the way, they are 16 in this.**

* * *

**Monday**

**Buttercup's POV**

The sound of the last bell was music to my ears cuz that meant the day was. Everyone ran out of his or her seats and straight out the door. I followed them and then I heard a voice "Buttercup, I'd like to talk to you..." Ms. Parker, my math teacher, said to me. She had blunt mousy brown hair that was about shoulder length. Her age showed through her face as she a smile lines around her mouth and bags under her eyes.

When those words left her mouth, the smile on my face faded away. i rolled my eyes and sighed, "Talk to me about _what_?"

The tall lanky woman lead me to her desk in front of the classroom and she sat down. Her face was very serious and then she motioned with her hand for me to have a seat. For once i actually did as i was told because from the look on her face this was gonna be bout something serious.

"I'm very dissapointed in your grade in my class, Buttercup." she started, "I know you can do better."

I sighed, "I know..."

"I want you to do well in my class because i care about your education and if you don't start improving your grade in here then I'm afraid you might have to take this class again next year. I'm telling you this for you're own good, Buttercup." She said.

I responded, "I know math isn't my best subject but i don't know how I'm gonna get a better grade..."

Ms. Parker suggested, "here's what we could do, how about I get you a tutor to help you once or twice a week? How does that sound?"

I stared blankly at her and after a few moments of spacing out, I replied, "I guess that sounds good"

A smile appeared on her face, and then she said, "I'll tell you when your tutoring starts, but for now your free to go."

Quietly I cheered to myself and i sped out the door as fast as i could. Standing there was Butch, my best friend, although we didn't get along when we were 5, we eventually got over our differences and became very good friends. He has always been there for me. i mean i have other buds too, but we've known each other the longest.

"Hey Butch," I greeted.

Curious, Butch asked me, "What took you so long in there?"

I explained, "My evil math teacher wants me to get a tutor so i can get a better grade, doesn't that sound like fun?" I asked sacastically.

"Tons" he replied.

We walked down the empty hall together and it felt kind of creepy how we were the only ones here. i mean c'mon, its dark and eerie... Wait a second...What am i saying? i'm starting to sound like Bubbles now jeez... But we didn't remain in the deserted hallway for long, soon we were out the door and i felt the breeze blow against my skin and the bright sunlight shine on my pale skin.

I turned to Butch and asked "Do you want to go to the skate park?"

"Yeah, dude but don't we need our boards?" Butch told me.

I rolled my emerald green eyes at him and chuckled. Sometimes he can be a total idiot, but he's my idiot...

**

* * *

**

**Thursday...**

**Brick's POV**

Walking down the crowded hallways of Townsville High School, I could feel the presence of an unwanted chick trailing right behind me. Of course to find her, I had to look down. My previously cheerful mood vanished in merely seconds when I found out who the stalker was. It was no one other than Princess Morbucks ahem. I mean Princess _Morbutts. _She had curly fire red hair that framed around her heavily freckled face and wore a perpetual smirk.

The petite red head wrapped her arms around me like I was her boyfriend or something and then she looked up at me with googly eyes and sighed, "How are you my love?"

Anger began to boil inside me and I felt like punching her right in the face, but since its not right for a guy to hit a girl, no matter how annoying she is, i simply escaped from her clutches and i turned towards her direction. I shouted at her "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!!!" I began flying away and in seconds I was out the building, leaving behind a red streak. I noticed that random pedestrians were giving me strange looks as if i was some freak of nature. Well, i am a freak... I mean how many people have super powers besides me and my brothers and those stupid powderpuffs? Not many I'll tell you that... but that doesn't bother me all that much.

My thoughts while gliding in the air were interrupted by a shrill shout, "BRICKY!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" Princess was catching up to me.

I began to glide through townsville even quicker; I was really pushing myself to get away from her. A few minutes later I looked back to see if I had lost her and I did. As soon as i reached the Townsville Library, where i was supposed to tutor someone, I landed, but it was a little rough, so I collided into a girl with raven hair. She fell over and then A bit worried, I asked, "Are you okay? i'm so sorry i bumped into you!"

The girl replied in an awfully familiar voice, " Yeah, I'm fine but you better watch where your going, pal!" She looked up at me and then her green eyes met my ruby ones, we studied each other for a long while. her eyebrows furrowed and then she asked puzzled, "BRICK? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**XWhAtEvErX: CLIFF HANGER BWAHAHAHA! see what happens in chapter 2 XD**


	2. A Suspensful Suprise

_Deep down, I knew he is the only one who truly understands me, but of course I wouldn't admit that to him …

* * *

_

**XWhAtEvErX: Welcome Back! Now its the moment you've all been waiting for... (drum roll) CHAPTER 2! YAY!!!!!!**

**Brick: Someone's on crack... i wonder who... (looks at XWhAtEvErX)**

**XWhAtEvErX: Was i even talking to you, Brick??? and besides you all should be happy that chapter 2 is up.**

**Butch: (Gives me a dirty look) Well, I'm not! I know exactly what your up to... and i don't like it one bit...**

**XWhAtEvErX: (Smirks at Butch) Then what is it i'm "up to"?**

**Butch: You're gonna make Buttercup fall for -**

**Buttercup: (walks in) Have you guys seen my sisters?**

**Brick: No... Why?**

**Buttercup: I've been looking all over for them... They weren't in XWhAtEvErX's story nor could i find them anywhere else. so i was just wondering if you guys have seen them. thats all...**

**XWhAtEvErX: That's right... I forgot to put Blossom and Bubbles in the story! i promise you i will put them in and it should be quite obvious now who the tutor is. if you don't know what i'm talking about read the last part of chapter one! and i'm sorry if I forget to capitalize my I's you'll just have to deal with it. REMINDER: the same rules apply for this chapter as in the last. Plz R&R!

* * *

**

**Earlier Thursday Afternoon...**

**Buttercup's POV**

It just pisses me off how I have to go to the stupid library just to get tutored in math by some nerd. Since I didn't know where the Townsville Library was, I had to have Blossom show me the way there. I mean after all, she spends ALOT of time there after school. Blossom is the smartest out of the 3 of us and has lengthy orangish red hair with bright megenta eyes. She's cool sometimes, altough, she acts like a know-it-all a majority of the time. Along with Bubbles, she loves to give me makeovers and it just annoys the hell out of me when they do crap like that! But i'd rather have my annoying, brainiac sister help me out than some stranger that's probably never been on a date before in his or her life! Why can't she help me? Blossom freakin lives with me for christ sakes!

I was walking at a very fast pace through the jam packed hallways of Townsville High School, trying to find Blossom in the ocean of people. Usually its very easy to find her because of her unusual hair and eye color, but it just seems like she was nowhere to be found. I was growing frustrated and then I smelled the strong stench of vanilla perfume and sensed a evil glare aimed at me. It was that bitch Princess Morbucks! She's the biggest spoiled brat on the face of this earth and everyone thinks she's so annoying except for her small group of dumb friends.

Princess sneered as i walked by, "Ugh! Could you look any worse Butterfingers? No wonder nobody wants you!" Then she and her friends laughed and pointed at me.

I froze for a moment and my face turned beet red. Steam was literally coming out of my ears and i started to ball up my fists. I stomped back to her and threw her against a locker, then I lifted her off the ground by grabbing on the straps of her yellow spaghetti string tank top. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and shouted, "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

**Princess' POV**

I told that Buttercup the truth and how does she repay me? she lifts me off the ground like she's going to beat me up or something and has me shrieking for my life. Jeez... that girl needs to lighten up! I only told her that for her own good. I mean she's such a tomboy and there's no way any guy could like her ever!

My three loyal best friends Darcy, Mia and Ellie tried to pull her away from me, but little did they know that she's a stupid powerpuff girl and she was **strong**. Pretty much their efforts in trying to save me were completely useless.

Butterbutt (Buttercup), narrowed her green eyes at me and barked, "You think its funny sayin shit like that to me?"

Still holding me up in the air, I smirked, "I thought you would want to know the truth thats all..."

"ha ha very funny!" she screamed, "YOUR GONNA BE-"

A teacher walked by and as soon as his presence was known Buttercup finally put me down and finished, "a wonderful role model to the freshmen..."

The teacher pointed at her and asked, "Can I have a word with you, Miss Utonium?"

I enjoyed the sight of Buttercup's misery of being caught in the act... She deserves it anyways for being so mean! i hope she gets expelled or something hehe...

I gave her a dirty look as she left and then I declared to my friends, "I hate Buttercup! she's such a bitch! and so are her stupid sisters!"

Darcy ran her fingers through her long brunette hair agreed, "i do too... they think they're all that, when they're just a bunch of wannabe's."

Ellie also agreed, "totally."

The 4 of us were strutting down the hallway like we own the place, because we obviously do! I mean we're the prettiest girls in school after all... but everybody loves me the most! Duh!

Moments later, a certain red head named Brick caught my eye in particular and i think he is the hottest guy on earth. He had saved me from when i fell off a roof top (A/N: Don't ask why...) and ever since then, he's been mine...

Quickly i reached into my Coach purse and took out my rhinestone studded compact mirror to see if I looked good and of course I'm gorgeous as always. So I ditched my besties, walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him while batting my eyelashes. I looked up at his ruby eyes and sighed, "How are you my love?"

**Blossom's POV**

"BUTTERCUP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I couldn't find her in the huge mass of students that roamed the halls. I was really starting to get impatient and then I spotted her, it looked as if Mr.Kaplan was giving her a lecture of some sort so i kept my distance for a minute or two and then he and Buttercup went their seperate ways. I immediately saw this as my opportunity to catch up to her.

I went up to her and I exclaimed, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! But why was Mr. Kaplan talking to you?" i asked curiously.

Buttercup began, "It all started when..."

**5 minutes later...**

"and so thats what happened." she explained frustrated.

By the time she told the whole story to me, we were out of school grounds and the sun was blinding my pink eyes pretty badly due to the fact i was used to being in fairly dim florescent lighting.

"I knew I should have brought my sunglasses! Man was I stupid..." I exclaimed.

Cooly, she replied, "Ah, no need to sweat over it Blossom. its no biggie."

After only walking for 5 minutes sky scrapers that were as big as the one's in NYC surrounded us. In every direction we looked in there was always something new we've never seen before and i think thats really cool.

"Do you want to fly the rest of the way there? If we walk, its going to take a while. so how about it?" I suggested.

"Sure why not?" She said.

We took off from the ground and trailing behind us were streaks of light green and baby pink. The breeze blowing against my long red hair felt refreshing and rejuvenating. The flight wasn't long at all actually. Almost a few minutes later we arrived at our destination, Townsville Library. the both of us landed quite smoothly but i could tell from the look on her face that Buttercup felt uncomfortable and didn't want to be there.

"Buttercup, don't worry, the only reason you're hear is to have someone help your math grade, so you'll be fine trust me." I assured her.

"yeah... this is going to be an adventure of a lifetime..." she stated sarcastically.

I ignored her sarcasm and then i notified her, "I'm going to be in the library studying if you need me alright?"

weakly, she replied, "ok..."

**Buttercup's POV**

I sat down on the front steps of the building pouting with my lower lip puckered out. I thought to myself, "I don't want to be here god dammit! I should be at the skate park right now with the dudes... It's all Ms. Parker's fault anyway for making go out of my way just to go to the dumb library just to listen some loser blab to me about useless equations."

I looked up and I saw an incoming red light that was speeding right at me. Then i felt a powerful force hit me that nearly knocked me out but luckily i was still conscious. I got up slowly and brushed the tiny debri off my dark blue jeans and my lime green shirt that said, "I can do anything you can do better!"

An oddly familiar voice apologized to me, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I crashed into you!"

Not bothering to find out who it is, I retorted, "yeah, I'm fine, but you better watch where you're going, pal!

I looked up and i stared into the eyes of the familiar person, confused as hell I asked, "BRICK? What are you doing here?"

I began to pick up the papers that fell out of my binder and a thick text book that i had totally forgot that I was holding in the first place.

He crossed his arms, smirked at me and reciprocated my question, "The question is what are **you** doing here? You don't seem like the kind of person who would come to the library..."

I shrugged my shoulders and I said, "good point... but I'm supposed to have someone tutor me in math or something so i'm just sitting here waiting..."

Brick told me, "I came here to help a hopeless case of some kind..."

There was a silence between us and then he spontaneously exclaimed, "Wait a minute... I think you're the hopeless case i'm supposed to help out because nobody else has came and i'm late."

Offended, I snapped, "I am **NOT **a hopeless case!" as i huffed and puffed about the remark he made.

Brick coolly replied, "Sure you're not..." and he began to laugh jokingly for a few seconds.

I looked up at him and finally said to him, "Ok, Brick... you can shut up now!"

Immediately, the red head shut his yap and then he offered, "Lets go inside and start, shall we?"

I looked up at him and I sighed, "yeah..."

**Brick's POV**

I opened the heavy doors and there we saw shelves upon shelves of books that covered every inch of the walls. The library was about the size of maybe 2 football fields and right by the entrance was an enclosed sound proof room. The both of us walked inside the eerily silent room and then Buttercup set down her things.

I declared, "lets get to work..."

First i asked what she knew and then went on explaining things to her, but after a while I realized this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

I pointed in the book "...so that's why x equals 36... Buttercup! are you even listening?" I asked.

She drowsily looked up at me and yawned,"What? yeah i'm listening..."

"I can tell i'm boring the snot out of you, so lets just take a little break alright?" I offered.

'Okay." she said.

Instantaneously, the power went out and we were in total darkness. I couldn't see a thing at all. I was starting to get a little panicked, but i didn't make it obvious. Looking for Buttercup, I began to feel around the room to find her and then by accident i grabbed her butt and then she growled, "Don't touch me like that!"

I assured her, "I'm sorry it was an accident, its just that I can't see well in the dark..."

"no shit, sherlock." Buttercup retorted.

I heard the doorknob move and then it slowly opened, but he person on the other side wasn't a person...

**XWhAtEvErX: really big cliffhanger! you'll have to see what happens in Chapter 3 now won't ya?**


End file.
